Child's Play
by iZutara
Summary: Watch the lives of the royal family from the viewpoints of Zuko and Katara's children, written through a drabble series. From arguements to battles, see what it's like to have a waterbending queen for a mom, and a firebending king for a dad.
1. Wake up Princess

**A/N: **Kaori is 13 years old in this drabble series.

**

* * *

**

**Kaori's POV.**

Morning.

_Great_. Time for me to wake up. But it's so early! Still, mom and dad says it's rude to sleep in, _'especially when you're a princess'_. Yeah, that's what they all tell me. Pssh, like I'd want to listen to them anyway.

But why couldn't I just sleep in!? What's so important about waking up early anyways!?

I don't know. Though I have to be up and dressed by 8. And do you know how much time it takes for me to get dressed!? Two hours. _Great_, a better reason to get up earlier than I should. Stupid princess manners and requirements. Goodness, I just want to be a kid!

But no, they won't let me. Said it's too immature for a princess to act that way. Well, that's what the trainers and smart poeple tell me. The smart people who are under my dad's rule, ofcourse. My parents never tell me that I can't be immature. They let me like that anyway. They know my point of view. But the others do not. Stupid other people.

I'm going to be late if I don't get out of my bed soon. But it feels so soft and warm! Ugh. Daddy says it's a nature for me to 'Rise with the Sun' since I'm a firebender. But I'm part waterbender too, right? Why couln't I just be like my mom and 'Rise with the Moon' instead!? She's the one who usually sleeps in and comes late, though my dad never angers at her. Why? He wouldn't dare. My mom gets too scary when she's mad anyways. Trust me, that's one sight you don't want to see.

Okay, I'm coming up. Now the servants and such are banging on my door. Go away! Geeze, couldn't they respect someone's privacy instead of irratate them!? People these days.

I'm cranky, I know.

Okay, the banging has stopped. No wait... now they're yelling! Gosh, SHUT - UP! Ugh. I'm covering my ears with my pillow to drown out the sounds. Ah, that's better. Nope, never mind. Their yelling gets worse. I groan. Someone... stop me... before... I... kill... somebody. They're making me nuts and angry!

_'Kaori!'_ I hear someone yell.

Aw man, now my dad's here! Grr. Time to get up and dressed. Besides, my stomach just started to grumble. Wonder what's for breakfast...

"Coming Dad!"


	2. Daily Remindings

**A/N: **I must remind you all that these drabbles dont come in any particular order. I just feel like putting up what I wrote. **R'n'R**

**

* * *

**"Hey, that's mine!" cried a 5 year old Kaori, crying to reach up for her toy. It was a stuffed animal toy, which was a baby-saber-tooth-moose-lion-cub, that she named Foo Foo Cuddly Poops. 

"Kiki can't reach it! She's just a _shrimp_!" teased her older brother Kaiden, who at that time was 7. He stuck his tounge out as Kaori continued to jump for the toy. Suddenly...

"Ahem."

Both kids turned around to see their mother, standing by the door, crossing her arms and looking at them sternly.

"Oh, uh, ha - ha?..." Kaiden felt nervous. "Here Kaori, this is for you. Bye!" And off he went, handing the toy back and running away. while Kaori's sobbed had stopped.

_"Kids these days."_ Katara thought Unexpectedly, her husband had come by her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"Boo."

"Oh, hey."

"What are you looking at?" She began to laugh.

"Just the kids. Kaiden and Kaori were argueing a while ago, since Kaiden supposedly _stole_ her toy."

"Stole it huh? Hm, that reminds me of something." Bringing his hand up to touch the blue necklace that lay on her neck. "_I'll save you from the pirates_." he whispered.

She chuckled. "I still haven't thanked you about saving me. And tieing me on that tree..."

"You looked sexy on that tree."

"Ha ha Zuko, very funny. I was just fourteen you know. Though I still think you actually stole my mother's necklace."

"I didn't! I promise! Ugh, whatever. Anyway, why don't you just thank me with a kiss? And then... I can tie you to the bed instead." he replied with a smirk. And just as they were about to lean into each other's lips...

"MOM! Kaori burned my hair again!"

"Ha ha, good for you!"


	3. Spy Kids

**Warning: **This particular drabble is rated **PG-13** for major purposes. No actually, it's rated **PG-14**:) No seriously. For those who haven't had health class yet, dont even bother eading this. Okay? I don't want to pollute your mind so I'm warning you now. Turn back if you haven't had health class yet.

* * *

_"Ugh, try harder Zuko!"_

_"I - I'm trying!"_

The four kids were listening in to what their parents were doing that very afternoon. Zye and Takeo, both being the oldest, snickered. Kaiden and Kaori looked at the two in a weird manner.

"What's going on anyways?" Kaori, being 9, asked though keeping a whispering voice. Becuase really, at that age, teaching a young kid something like **that **was just wrong. 14 yr old Zye looked at Takeo and smirked.

_"Zu - Zuko! C'mon! You're not trying hard enough!"_

_"Katara! I'm doing the best I can! It's really stuck in there!" _

"Stuck in there? What's stuck?" asked 11 year old Kaiden. Takeo, the 13 yr old, shushed both the younger siblings.

"Would you two stop asking question and be quiet already? We can't hear mom and dad with all you're talking!" he whipered. The two looked glared at him. "And they might hear all our talking too!"

"Fine." they replied grumpily. Once again, all four peirce their heads on the door to listen.

_"Zukoooo! Push it up!"_

"What does daddy need to push up?" asked Kaori again. Zye clenched his fist irratatedly.

"Shut up will ya?"

"I'm telling daddy you said that!"

"I dont care! Be quiet so we can hear them!"

_"Zuko..." Katara was breathless. "Honey, push it harder up!" _

_"I'm... doing... that!" replied Zuko, also running out of breath._

_"Harder! Ughhhh." _

Zye and Takeo quickly backed away from the door and stared at eachother.

"Forget it. I'm not listening anymore Zye. I know where this is going!" said Takeo, shaking his head nervously.

"Where is what going?" asked both Kaiden and Kaori.

"Mom and dad, well, they are going to... come together in order to reproduce from their inner body parts and--"

"Takeo! It's no time for you're smart antics!" said Zye, while Kaori raised an eyebrow.

"What's 'reproduce'? Is that the same things as... making eggs? Like chickens do? If it is... that's weird."

"No, no, Kaori. Not that. They are not chickens. Anyway, mom and dad are... going to have... another baby." replied Zye. _'Well, they're making one right now. Gross.'_ he thought, while his eye twitched at saying that. Kaori's face lit up.

"Really!" she squeeled, but her brothers calmed her down.

"Are you serious?" said Kaiden. The oldest nodded.

"Yeah, mom is saying those 'baby-codes'. They determine when you're mom and dad are gonna have a kid. In this case, since both mom and dad are saying it, we're probably gonna have new younger siblings. Okay? Now let's get out of here. You guys DON'T want to hear more." Zye replied, tugging Kaori along. However, the little princess refused.

"I want to hear how mommy has the baby!" she whinned. Zye glared at tugged her harder.

"No! Now come on!" He grabbed onto her harder and pulled the little princess away.

_**xxx**_

**_Back in the room..._**

"Stupid zipper!" yelled out Katara after the kids unknowingly spied on them but now left.

"What's wrong with it!? It's only gotten half way up!"

"So are you calling me fat now!?"

"No no dear, not that. It's just that... of forget it! Use something else!"

"But-"

"No! Change into something else right now! I'm sick and tired of trying to pull that zipper up already!"

"Fine." she grumbled.

* * *

Half-an-hour later...

Katara strode the palace gardens and saw her daughter happily sitting alone to herself. So she decided to go and sit by her.

"My dear Kiki." she said, plopping herself down by her down and wrapping her arms around her.

"Hi mom." she repied, grinning at her. Katara sighed.

"Something's going on. Would you care to tell me what it is?" Wow, mothers do always have that certain 'instinct' of theirs.

"Mom... I can't believe... you're having... a baby!" she exclaimed, jumpping up in joy. Katara looked at her questioningly.

"A baby? Kaori, I'm not having a baby." Kaori began to frown.

"Y - you're not?" Katara shook her head.

"No honey, I'm not. Besides, when did you hear that?"

"Um...we heard you telling daddy to go 'harder up', and I didn't know what it meant. So I asked Zye, and he said it was a code that parents use when having a baby. Then you and daddy started using them and then Takeo said you were 'reproducing' whatever that means, and then Zye just said to be expecting a younger sibling soon." she said in a really quick manner. Katara managed to laugh.

"Kaori, daddy was just helping me with the zipper of my dress."

"Oh, so you're not gonna have a baby anytime soon?"

"I'm sorry Kiki, but no."

"So then..." Kaori paused. "What does 'reproducing' means?" Katara began to think about the question.

"Hm... Zuko!" The Fire Lord came in after a minute or two and glared at his wife.

"What!? I was having a meeting there! What could you possibly want woman!?"

"Daddy, what's 'reproducing'?"interreupted Kaori. Zuko' face began to pale.

"Uh, um, well, err... it has something to do with a 'flower and a hummingbird'." he replied nervously. "Katara, did you already tell her about it?"

"No. But apparantly, our two older sons did." she replied. He huffed.

"Remind me to make them suffer."

"How?"

"By causing them to read 10 more books on body and health inorder that they fully understand the meaning of it."

"Very well."

"So daddy... about the 'flower and a hummingbird'? What is the hummingbird suppose to do? Doesn't it eat the nectar from the flower? Doesn't the flower-"

"Uh Kaori, we'll talk about that when you're older, yes?"

* * *

**A/N: As for the 'flower and the hummingbird****... if you don't know what that means... GOOD. Like I said, you'll have to go to health class to learn that. As in, Kaori's gonna have health class soon! Lol.**


	4. Exaggerating pt 1

**I changed his age to 12 yr old.

* * *

**

"Okay Takeo, I am going to give you _'the'_ talk I gave your brother when they were your age."

"But Uncle Iroh!!! Your talks are boring!"

"No no Takeo, this one is different. It is of importance. Why, when I told your father about it, he was very attentive and--"

"Get on with it."

"Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, this has to do with _'normal bleeding'_."

"Uncle, I bleed all the time. Whenever I get a cut I bleed. I already know about bleeding!"

"Not that kind of bleeding. Now would you pay attention? Okay, this has to with..."

30 minutes later:

"AH! MY EARS! THOSE WORDS BURRRN!" yelled the 12 yr old Prince, now running out of his uncle's office to find a sactuary away from the old loon. "Sick thoughts... so... GROSS!" Iroh merely laughed.

_'Well, atleast he didn't throw-up, unlike Zuko...'_

Katara had just been walking through the halls until she saw her son running up to her.

"Takeo, what is wrong dear?"

"Mom... Uncle... it's - he - the - OH THE BLOOD EVERYWHERE! THE HORROR!" he yelled out frantically, now running off to somewhere else. Katara watched her child run away, her eye brow raised.

_'What is wrong with that child..." _she sighed.

* * *

**So, does anyone know where the last line came from? It's from the saddest episode ever. **


	5. Exaggerating pt 2

**To Elements: The 'talk' was about girls having their periods. lol. **

**Well, this is a follow up for the last drabble. Remember, I change their ages in the drabbles, so it comes in no particular order. Well, hope you like it :)**

* * *

Takeo ran through the halls, still panting and almost out of breath. Though he wanted ever-so-much to take a rest, the words that his unlce told him were just... frightning. Running as fast as he can, he accidentaly bumped into 13 yr old Zye, who was the oldest among the four children. 

_Oof!_

"Ouch, hey, watch it!" he said angrily, as a bunch of scrolls fell from his arms. He picked them up and then looking at Takeo, he noticed his face was paler than his skin. "Gee Keo, what's the matter with you? Looks like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Zye, you've got to hep me! Uncle told me something utterly disgusting and... EWW!" he replied, sticking out his tough in disgust. Zye looked at him weirdly.

"Are - are you okay?"

"No! Not after what Uncle said!"

"What exactly was he telling you?" Zye asked. Takeo shuddered at the memory.

"Ugh. It was about..._ girls_." He replied. Zye raised an eye brow.

"Girls? That's it? That's all you're exaggerating about!?"

"No! Girls and... _their blood_." He whispered. Zye stood there emotionless for a while, until he began to giggle. "What!?"

"Oh, so Uncle gave you _'the'_ talk, didn't he? Well, he told me that a year ago. It's no big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL!? Of course it is! Girls are now bleeding everywhere! And from places I don't even want to know about!" he yelled frantically. Zye sighed.

"It's just their period Takeo. Ugh, Keo, sooner or later, you're gonna understand it better. And then you wont even give a care anymore. Okay? So just deal with it."

"I can't just deal with it! Now I have to go on knowing that girls have blood spilling out of them! You know what, I am NEVER touching another girl, EVER-AGAIN." he stated firmly.

"Whatever. Just ask dad about it, maybe he can explain it better to you. Or mom could. But just stop freaking out, okay? Geez." he replied once more, before leaving his younger brother stunned, yet still scared. After a while, the youngest and their only sister, 8 yr old Kaori, came skiping up to him.

"_Taakkeooo..._" she chanted, at which he jumped up from surpise and looked at her. He began tp panic once again.

"No, stay back Kiki, don't touch me!" he replied, backing away from his sister. Kaori titled her head and raised her eyebrow.

"You're really weird."

"You're.. all... bloody! Go away! I don't want you touching me!" he screamed at her.

"Bu - But I just want to play." she responded innocently.

"No!" he yelled once more. Then, she began to cry.

"Waah! You're mean! Mommy! Daddy!" she cried, running away to find their parents.

He gulped. _'Oh man, I'm in trouble.'_ he thought, and began his running again. This time from his parent's scoldigs.


	6. I hate Pink

**Tay-Linn, **is the child of TyLee and Sokka. **Yay, I have a pic of Tay-Linn on my profile.**

* * *

"Dollies?... Eww." stated Kaori, who was 12 at the time. For no apparent reason, her girly-ness suddenly vanished and she came to be more... tomboyish. Everyone guessed that it was merely the fact of having older brothers and being the only girl. Kaori stuck out her tounge in disgust at the dolls. 

Her cousin, 13 yr old Tay-Linn, gladly picked one out. It was in the form of a princess form the Earth Kingdom, dressed in a green kimono, it's hair tied up with pink flowers along the dress.

"It looks pretty Kay!" she exclaimed. Kaori looked at her cousin.

"No it doesn't." she replied blankly. Tay-Linn shrugged. "Now c'mon Tay. These things are pointless." urged the little princess. They walked through the market somemore, passing shops that seemed unimportant to them. Though Tay-Linn usually side tracked the two.

Both had finally gone into one store they liked. It was for clothing, since Kaori felt the need for new stuff. Hey, being tomboy-ish doesn't mean you can't enjoy shopping... duh? Anyway, walking in there, they both browsed for clothes they liked and fitted them. Occasionally, Kaori and Tay-Linn would argue about appearances.

"It's sooo cute! I like it on you!" exclaimed her enthusiastic cousin.

"It's pink." Kaori stated emotionlessly.

"So?"

"I hate pink."

"I love pink!"

"I don't care."

"Aw, come on Kay! Just buy it!"

"Uh, Tay... how about... No."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, Kaori and Tay-Linn call eachother mainly by their nicknames. So Kaori is Kay, while Tay-Linn is Tay. Lol. 

Well anyway, Kaori use to be a girly-girl, but she stopped at the age of 10. Guess her brothers's attitudes really got to her.

Once again, something completely out of boredom.

**R'n'R.**


	7. Ask your parents

**Read only if you've had health class, or are not grossed out by certain 'themes'...

* * *

**

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Mommy?"

"Yes Dear?"

8 year old Kaori stood on the side of her parent's bed waiting for the two to wake up, yet they both remained cuddled together. So she tried to call them louder.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

Her parents flinched, slowly waking up to their daughter's whine. Katara was just about to get up, yet Zuko pulled her down, holding on to her longer.

"Hello!? Wake up!"

"Kaori honey, what do you need?" asked her dad quite annoyed for not being able to sleep in today with his wife. She jumped onto the bed and squeezed in between the space of her parents, forcing them to seperate. Zuko gruffed as Katara chuckled.

"Can I ask you two a question?"

"Later." Zuko merely replied. Besides, he hated to wake up early in the morning.

"No Zuko, she can ask now. The sooner she ask, the sooner we get back to sleep." replied Katara.

"Well, er... How are babies made?"

And as quick as that was, her parent's eyes flung open in shock and nervousness. Each looked at eachother and then at their daughter.

"Ask your mother." stated Zuko.

"Me? Why not you?" question Katara.

"Because you're the woman!"

"But more of it comes from the man!"

"What comes from the man?" asked Kaori, yet her parents paid no attention.

"Well it's the woman that gets it formed in them!"

"It's the man who causes it to happen!"

"Huh?" But the litle princess was still ignored.

"Well if it wasn't for the woman, babies wouldn't be born!"

"Well if it wasn't for the man, babies wouldn't even be created in the first place!"

"So who creates them?" And once again, she was completely dissed.

"So are you saying that it's my fault you had kids?"

"_My_ kids? They're your kids too! Why do you always blame it on me stating that they are only _my_ kids!?"

"Well, um, well they got most of their traits from you didn't they!?"

"Ugh, how dare y--"

"I just wanted to know HOW BABIES ARE MADE!" shouted Kaori, interrupting the bruting arguement between her parents. They stopped and stared at her. "It was just one simple question, is that too much to ask!? Forget it, I don't want to know!" She merely stated before getting off the bed and exiting her parent's bedroom. Both Zuko and Katara faced eachother as their blank expressions began to turn into a smirk.

"So, since we didn't get to explain to our daughter how babies are made," Zuko crept closer to his wife and pulled her into him, "How about I show you instead?" he whispered. She giggled.

"Teach me, impress me, atleast I'd be informed." she replied, drawing his lips closer to hers.

"Then I'd be glad too."

---ohmagawd... x insert hot and smexy smut right here x---

* * *

**A/N:** X What happens in the room stays in the room. Goodness Zuko, it's only 7 in the morning and already you go on doing that!? So desperate...

* * *

Kaori walked through the palace halls with a confused yet weary look on her face, which her Unlce Iroh seemed to notice. 

"Kay, what's wrong?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Uncle Iroh, can I ask you a qustion?"

"Sure..." he sipped into his tea as he waited for his neice to tell him.

"I was wondering... how are babies made?"

And out came Iroh's tea being spat everywhere as he wheezed in shock.

"Wh- WHAT!?" he yelled in exasperation. Kaori growled.

"Geez, why is it that eveytime I ask someone that, they have the same expression!? That is it! I'm going to ask Zye!" she exclaimed. But her uncle disrupted her.

"No no Kaori, wait, first of all, did you ask your parents?" Kaori nodded. "Well, what did they say?"

"They ignored me."

Iroh gruffed. It was so typical of his nephew to comepletly diss these kinds of topics.

"Kaori, if you want to know, then... I'll show you." He smirked in the back of this mind. Oh, this was payback for completely ignoring their daughter and causing her to come to Iroh, making Iroh the one to tell her. And he didn't want to be the one to tell her...

"Huh?" He grabbed his neice by the hand and led her to her parents bedroom. Upon reaching there, he unexpectadely flung the door open revealing two very naked parents covered up in sheets only, looking back at them in shock. By now, Kaori had a mortified look on her face.

"Uncle!" shouted Zuko as both him and Katara wrapped the blankets around then quickly, their faces blushing with red especially infront of their child. "What are you doing!?" He began to furry as Iroh merely shrugged.

"See Kaori, that is how babies are made." Iroh replied, pointing to her parents. He looked at Zuko and shook his head. "If only your father and mother told you earlier, it didn't have to come to this." And with that he shut their door and guided his neice back to the palace gardens.

"Now do you understand?" he asked, but he knew that ofcourse she woudn't. She was too young. And so, she shook her head. "Did you get to learn anything about what I've showed you?

"No, I don't understand... but I've learned one thing." This surprised Iroh.

"What?"

"That I never-ever-EVER want to see _that_ sight ever again!"

* * *

**A/N: **Iroh is so smart! He knows the times when Zuko and Katara are, doint 'it'. Hahaha, lol. Sneaky old Iroh. **R'n'R**


End file.
